


Hidden Dragon

by AlidaTean



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 16,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: They moved  in sync,The younger man's nails clawing  his bed partner's back.The older man held firmly on his company's long silky black hair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finders series does not belong to me.I am not making profit from this work.I own the ocs though.

Asami was enjoying his time,his kitten has been obedient lately.His new club was making more money than was expected.His mind was content but there was still something missing.

 

He took out his Dunhill cigarettes and lit one up.Taking a puff as he looked outside,watching the view of his empire.His Empire because Tokyo was his,in recent years no one dared to come challenge him for his place at the top.

 

Even those foolish enough to try to use Takaba against him had been swiftly dealt with.

 

Liu Fei Long ,his rival,former lover and occasional business partners.

 

Asami couldn't help but notice that he missed the man keeping him on his toes.It made business thrilling when Fei Long was there and victory sweeter.

 

It has been four years since he had any contact with him in person. When the man had business in Japan ,his uncle came in his place.

 

At first Asami was pleased and suspicious,it meant that Akihito was not going to see the other man but suspicious because none of his spies could tell him what Fei Long planned.

 

The change in the Chinese beauty was something unforseen.After getting Akihito back from the Russians all he thought about was making sure his kitten was alright and getting revenge.

 

Fei Long left without even a word and 3 months later Asami got reports of Liu Fei Long leaving one of the more loyal uncles he had in charge. 

 

No one knows where he were or the reason why,he left with the boy Tao and none of his usual bodyguards. A year later Fei Long was back but his focus was on the Triads and it never strayed back to Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review,it is my first time writing a finder series fabrication.

"Beautiful "

 

The older man whispered in his ear.

 

The younger man scratched his bed partner's back. Urging him for more,meeting his powerful thrust eagerly. 

 

He moan loudly as the pace increased.He could feel the scorching heat of his lovers caress.

 

Passionate kisses and sometimes he would nibble on his long neck.Leaving marks that never satisfied his possessive side.He wanted to mark him to show everyone who the other man belongs to.

 

The younger man's long legs wrapped around him securely as he begged for more. 

 

"Asa...Asami....Asssami....Aaaasami...Asamiiii ...ASAMI"

 

His name became a chant almost like a prayer as it left his lover 's lips.

 

"Want you so badly"

 

He took the younger male's erection pumping it and getting husky moans of pleasure in return.

 

"I want to come "

 

"Come for me"

 

The younger man came ,throwing his head back with Asami Ryuichi' name on his lips

 

It triggered Asami 's own climax

 

"Akihito..." The name said so softly 

 

It conveyed all the love a man like Asami could master without needing to say it loud

The younger man laid frozen as a an unnoticed line tear fell.

 

Akihito ,Akihito Takaba had captured the Black Heart of Asami Ryuichi. 

 

When the older man rolled off his lover in his sleep ,turning his back to him.

 

The younger man took the opportunity to redress making sure nothing was out of place as he left the hotel room and out of Asami Ryuichi 's life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences of one night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos.

Three and a half years ago China  
_________________________________

 

Liu Fei Long was not in a good mood.It seemed like everyone was on a mission to annoy him.

 

He didn't know who to trust in the Triads. He knew that both Makhil and Asami has spies,he turned a blind eye on them to avoid them using different and even more competent spies .

 

Tao and his father's youngest brother were the only ones he trusted now.

 

He went to get up when he started getting a bit dizzy.

 

" Liu - sama are you alright? " asked they young omega  
he had saved from his brother.

 

"Yes" he lied refusing to show weakness to anyone in this snake nest. 

The nineteen year old nodded obviously not believing him but knowing not to question. 

 

For two weeks he has been ill.Every morning he vomited and was often dizzy.His favorite tea made by Tao upset his stomach,he ruled out poisoning as he was immune to most poisons used in the underground. 

 

"Call Yamato-sensei for me" he told the young man when he dismissed him.

 

The doctor came quickly knowing that Liu Fei Long hated being kept waiting.0

 

They were in his private wing ,he sent his bodyguards away even Yoh was told to go much to his surprise. 

Only Tao and his uncle were allowed in.

 

The medical wing of the mansion would make many hospitals green with envy.It had all equipment that any doctor could wish for and more.

 

"Is it poison ?"his uncle asked.

"Liu -sama is pregnant "

They all looked at Fei Long in shock.Fei Long was paler than normal.Pregnant ,the word rang in his head .There was only one man who could be the father. 

 

He couldn't let him know ,he wouldn't let the bastard know.Once again sleeping with Asami Ryuichi had consequences on Fei Long ,at least this time none of his loved once died because of it.

 

The man was a curse on him ,just when he thought things were done between them.Asami found a way to permanently bide himself to Fei Long.

 

"No one is to know about my condition but the three of us.No paperwork to trace back to it and all the blood test must be distroyed."

 

The evidence was burnt and the electronic devices erased. 

 

Within the following months Fei Long eliminated the immediate threats against him and the Triads.With things stable ,he made his uncle regent and took Tao and the omega whose name was Lee with him out of  
China .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondering thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos

Yoh knew that Fei Long didn't trust him like before.Helping Asami rescue Takaba was not something he regretted but he did regret that it caused him Fei Long. 

 

He expected to be killed for it but Fei ,showed mercy.He naively thought that pledging himself to Fei Long and staying true he would find atonement,but it was the worst hell.

 

He willingly stayed in a place that brought him misery because the chance of seeing Fei Long was worth the pain.

 

When he noticed Makhil 's interest and how he would often touch Fei Long,it was almost too much for him to bare.

 

He wanted to tear the Russian limb from limb for daring to touch the Chinese beauty that was Fei Long with his filthy hands.

 

The elieved to find out that Fei Long didn't return Makhil's "feelings".

 

Then Takaba was kidnapped yet again.The boy really had terrible luck,he just hoped the next time that it happened the Japanese would leave Fei Long out of it.

 

Takaba's kidnapping and rescue changed Fei.Yoh couldn't put his finger on it but the night they rescued Takaba Changes things.

 

Fei simply cut all ties to that whole mess,he didn't even wait around to threaten anyone or demand compensation for his help.

 

Then he started getting sick.Yoh was besides himself with worry when Fei Long disappeared for months. 

 

When Fei Long reappeared ,it was like seeing water after decades of drought and Yoh greedily drank in the sight of Liu Fei Long like a thirsty man he was. 

 

The time away had done wonders for the man.

 

He was more beautiful ,Yoh didn't know if such thing was possible but the evidence was in front of him.

 

Fei Long has filled out in all the right places.His hallow cheeks gone making his face more compelling,his pouty lips more pronounced and his eyes lost that bitter stormy gaze,they looked (dare he sat it?) Inviting and warm.

He stopped smoking and seemed to be more stable ,no longer living for revenge .For the first time Liu Fei Long seemed grounded.

Everything about him so enticing...

Yoh thought as his thoughts wondered on the object of his obsession.

Obsession because that is what all his love and passion had turned to.

No other would be enough or even compare to Fei Long to him.

His heart was Fei Long 's for the taking...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven is a place on earth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been anywhere near Japan or China so no details will be given on locations.

Fei Long 's new club was popular and business was blooming. 

 

The young omegas he found in Moscow were good at attracting more clients and due to being around Yuri and his sadistic ways they saw Fei Long as a savour of sorts.

 

The Russians had made his job easy to tell the truth.Keeping their omegas locked up near the place where they also kept Akihito was stupid.

 

All he had to do was offer them a place far from Yuri and they eagerly followed him without putting up a fight.

 

Liu Fei Long was a good businessman and he knew a good opportunity when he saw one.

 

The omegas were looked after,checked for any diseases ,fed and clothed properly.

 

A few months later Beijing had a new club filled with beautiful omegas working as hostesses,strippers and bartenders. The betas were security and managers.

 

They were put on contraceptives and the alphas payed to share heats with them.Due to the number of omegas he found ,Fei Long never needed to use drugs to force heats on them because the was always at least 6 omegas in heat at a time.

 

He wanted to expand to Japan and found a new location in Tokyo.The location of the property was in was great and upscale.It was far enough from Asami 's new club.

 

Since Fei Long had another club in Kyoto ,he wanted they knew club to also cater for his kinky clients.

 

25 omegas had experience and genuine love for being dominated.A bdsm club would also not be in direct competition with Asami.

 

For they first time in years Liu Fei Long was in Japan.The opening of the new exclusive gentlemen 's club needed him to be there.

 

Only the best of the best were invited unfortunately that included Asami and Makhil.

 

Fei Long was wearing a white tailored suit with black designer shoes. Looking like a fallen angel,many who haven't seen the Triads leader were surprised by how he looked. 

Time away had made Fei Long more enchanting. If it he wasn't ruthless some would have tried their luck on him.The fear of his retaliation kept them from making and bold moves and content to just gaze from afar.

 

He greeted all of them warmly like old friends everyone was under his spell.He gave a short speech and cut the ribbon,two big alphas opened the doors.

They all followed Fei Long...It was like the gates of heaven had opened up.

Many of the men felt their pants become more uncomfortable as the drank in the sight in from of them.

Sweet fuck ,Liu Fei Long had found paradise.This must have been how all those people in the bible felt like when they found the promised land.

 

Daichi Li a businessman from Korea did not know where to look.He was usually a man used to showing retrain but now his solemn face was flustered as a sweet young omega in red winked at him.

 

Madera Faku never thought nymphs were real until that moment when a brunette omega in a black blew a kiss at him.

 

All the men there were mostly alphas or betas with a dominate streak in them.

"I would to welcome you all to the newest BDSM gentlemen's club in Tokyo. Mingle and drinks and cigars will be served by our lovely omegas."

 

The men did not waste time and looked even more happy to find out private rooms were available.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know who you want Fei Long to end up with because I can't choose.

Makhil was a simple man.He enjoyed all the finer things the world had to offer,he never restricted himself because why should he?.

 

He had the looks and money to sate his desires.He was used to getting his way.For as long as remembered no one had ever turned him down,omegas,betas and sometimes even alphas shared his bed.

 

Then he met the Triads leader and Makhil knew that he wanted the beauty in his bed.It was lust at first side but unfortunately for him Liu Fei Long was a different creature.Makhil discovered the word No,it was spoken with such finality that it dealt a blow to his ego.

 

It was the beginning of obsession and when he noticed the fiery glint in Fei Long 's eyes whenever Asami Ryuichi was mentioned,Makhil wanted that passion for himself.

 

It was also how he ended up kidnapping the blond Japanese. The boy is a looker but he has nothing in Fei Long,Makhil could not find what it was about him that attracted men like Liu Fei Long and Asami Ryuichi. 

He Was angry at the cost of losing his shipment of omega slaves. Yuri had had a taste of a few of them but they were still in good enough condition to make him money.

Looking around in Fei Long 's club,he had an idea who could have stolen them.

He was a bit angry and impressed with the cunning showed by the Chinese .

 

He decided to think about how he could benefit from this later.The hedonist in Makhil took over,he was enjoying the company of a pair of dark haired twin omegas. 

 

Another omega was on the stage doing an erotic dance that made his pants even more tight.The twin sitting on his lap wasn't helping with his perky ass tempting him.  
The other twin was giving him a shoulder rub and nibbling his neck.

 

"What are those bracelets for?" He noticed that the omegas were wearing different coloured bracelets 

 

"They are to wish omega does.The ones wearing ruby welcome all kinds of sexual acts"

 

"All kinds?"

 

"They enjoy kinky sex"

 

"And the others"he said in a husky voice

 

"The emeralds are for those who come in pairs."

 

Was Makhil in sex heaven?

 

"The gold bracelets are for those looking to share their heats"

 

Makhil felt his mouth go dry when he smells the wonderful smell of a ripe omega.

"We want you Makhil-sama"The younger twin whispered in his ear nibbling his ear.

"Take us Makhil-sama "The one on his lap practically begged. 

 

He found himself nodding as he was led away to a private room.

When he came out later on ,he forgot why he was angry at Fei Long taking the omegas.He promised himself to come back again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip in Asami 's mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your reviews,they are giving me confidence to update more often.Your input helps shape the plotline.

Liu Fei Long never looked better,he still beautiful to look at. Picasso would've found decades of inspiration with only a glimpse of the Chinese beta.

 

Even all those years ago when he first met the teenage version of the Chinese Triads leader,Asami still liked how he looked. Back then the younger man was still trying to find his place in the world and looked to Ryuichi as if he was a lifeline. 

 

One night of passion was enough for Asami to get hooked ,he planned to take the Chinese with him back to Japan when his business with Liu family was done.

 

He never planned on Fei Long getting shot nor could he forget the look of betrayal on his young lover's face.

 

For years he thought him dead and then he met his kitten.The submissive beta caught his attention when he leaped off the roof of that building.

 

Asami enjoyed the chase and when he defiled the kitten it was amazing. His virgin kitten belonged to him and it excited him to see that the boy didn't break and was defiant.

 

In Hong Kong Fei Long was like an avenging angel.He still remembered how angry he felt at Fei Long for taking shots at Akihito.

 

When he looked at the white dressed man on the roof,he didn't know what to think.It was unexpected to see his ex lover after so many years,it wasn't how he envisioned their meeting when he found out that Fei Long didn't die and had served time.

 

He knew the Chinese beauty would be angry at him but the younger man was almost feral in his anger and vowed to destroy him.

 

If it had been anyone else saying that,Ryuichi would've killed them and be done with it but Fei was different  
and thus Asami treated him differently. 

 

When Akihito got taken ,all he thought about was getting him back.He laid out the plan the night before with Fei Long over some drinks.

 

With everything happening with Akihito and the Russians,Fei Long's absence was only noticed later.

 

The year he spend thinking about the missing Chinese man made Asami question a lot of things in his life.

 

While he enjoys the chase ,Akihito 's running was starting to get old.His career as a crime photographer made it almost impossible to trust him with certain things. 

 

It was during one of Akihito hunting days when he got an invitation to Fei Long 's new club.

 

Akihito was acting out and left a day prior to the opening.Ryuichi told Souh to send someone to watch the boy while Asami,Kirishima and Souh went to the club.

 

The new Liu Fei Long looked stunning but it was not just how he looked but also how he eyes seemed to radiate contentment.They no longer held that feral glint in them when they met his own.

 

Even though their conversation was brief ,Asami saw glimpses of the teen that had been Liu Fei Long.

 

When an omega that had sliver blond hair like Akihito and and high cheekbones like Fei Long invited himself over ,it was only natural that Asami allowed himself a reward and indulged himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me choose the end pairing...threesomes and others are welcomed ...baby names...gender or if there should or shouldn't be twins.I aim to please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of twins

He missed having Tao around,the boy knew how to make the perfect tea. 

 

The knew club was a success,though he he wished he could shot that spineless twit called Yakamura.Just because his club caters for bdsm,it did not mean that he could abuse his omegas.

 

He sent over some of the alphas to teach him a lesson about damaging Fei Long 's property.The local police started sniffing around because someone claimed that he was running a brothel.

 

It wasn't hard to put it together about who sent that anonymous tip off.His omegas were loyal and well treated ,he wasn't Yuri and he even gave them jobs when he found them educated enough.

 

Two years under Yuri's care made them cling to Fei Long to avoid being forced back to that situation again.As far as the police now know,the new club was legal and above board.

 

This tea truly was subpar,he poured himself a glass of wine.He went to his bathroom ,taking off his clothes and let himself in the bath enjoying the warm water on his body.

 

His body had changed during his pregnancy,he was glad that his weight gain wasn't too much.After giving birth to his babies ,he wasted no time in getting back into shape.He was lucky enough to not have many stretch marks ,the ones he had were barely visible.

 

For years after his father's passing,Fei Long felt adrift with nowhere to belong. He didn't count Yantsui nor the rest of the Liu family as his,even Tao was mYantsui's son.

 

.

But his babies belonged to him,his flesh and blood.He would move heaven and hell for them,no one was more important to him but his babies.

 

He missed them but it wasn't safe for them to carry his name.For now they will remain in hiding until the time was right.

 

The water was getting cold when he decided to step out.He put on his robe ,wrapping a towel on his head.He was drying his long hair thinking about possibly cutting some of it's length.

 

His alpha father preferred for him to keep it long. It was the only sign that he was an omega that his father allowed.

 

When he experienced his first heat at 16 years old and one of the betas his father employed shared it with him .It had been a source of embarrassment and self loathing for him and his father's behaviour towards the whole thing fractured their relationship.

 

When his father ordered him to take suppression pills ,he did so with no protests.He was greatful that Yantsui never found out about him being an omega.

 

His brother's obsession with him always made him uneasy and he shuddered to think what Yantsui would have done with the knowledge of Fei Long being an omega.

He probably would have forced him to be his plaything or force mated him and made him pregnant. It was one of the reasons why he trained hard and made himself immune to poisons Yantsui liked using.

 

He was finished with drying his hair when a sound of knocking was heard.He took his baby brown gun and opened the door. 

 

"Fei Long" said the rich husky voice.

 

"What do you want?" 

 

Just like always the bastard waltzed in like he owned the place.

 

He hated how vulnerable he felt with only his robe on in front this man.

 

"How have you been" the man asked not bothering to answer Fei Long 's question. 

 

"I was doing wonderful until you arrived,What do you want Asami."

 

"Just making sure you still remember the rules about staying away from Takaba."

 

The nerve of the man.

 

"I couldn't care less about your boytoy or you either. You both haven't been important enough to matter" 

 

There was a glint in Asami's eye that made Fei Long want to take a step back but he refused to show weakness to this man.

 

"You have grown ,I wonder what this new Fei Long has to offer. " the words were almost taunting 

 

"Leave,You and I have no business "

 

The man was walking towards the door ,Fei was relieved but it was short lived when Asami used his moment of distraction to pull him against his body and into a lip bruising kiss.

 

It was a hungry kiss and Fei Long couldn't have stopped his throaty moan even if he tried.Hearing that sound come out snapped him out that moment and he pushed Asami away.

 

"How dare you! Get out!"

 

"Still taste so damn sweet.We are not done, this is only the beginning ".

 

Fei Long slammed shut behind him wondering what game Asami was playing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other story.It is a Harry Potter fanfiction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Akihito makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not bashing Asami ,I just hate how Fei Long always gets the short end of things.

A week that's how long he stayed away from the penthouse and Asami.He thought that Asami would've dragged him back by now.For years it had almost become a tradition,he would run and Asami would hunt him down and punish him with sex.

 

Their sex life had been passionate and it seemed like their relationship was only based on sex.Lately staying with Asami was bringing out conflicting emotions.His morals were taking a big hit.

 

He felt like he was betraying himself whenever he let go of a story because the criminal was someone Asami was working with.

 

Being with Asami was also ruining his friendship with Takao and Kou. Life as a Crime Lord's Lover was dangerous and Akihito enjoyed the thrill but now that his friends were also put im danger ,it scared him.

 

He hated that the criminal underworld were always targeting him to get to Asami.He hated how vulnerable he felt whenever he was kidnapped,he truly truly hated that he had become a victim.

 

Asami,Liu Fei Long and Yuri had raped him and almost broke him.He hates how tempted he was to stay in China when Fei Long asked him to.

 

He was on the roof top of a hotel looking through the window of the new club.He had gotten a tip off about a possible brothel,he was looking through his viewfinder when he saw two men.

 

He let out a small gasp when he recognised Fei Long,the man had changed.He remembered how beautiful Fei Long was but now he was gorgeous.

 

He was still looking when he saw the other man walk toward Fei Long. Fei Long tilted the other man's head slightly before capturing his lips into a slow and sensual kiss. 

 

Fei Long pulled back and let his hands wonder down the others body.Akihito watched as they undressed each other.

 

Fei Long then carried the smaller man to bed.Akihito didn't think that Fei Long could be considerate to a lover.In China the man had brutally fucked him but to see him touch other in such a gentle way made him a bit envious and confused.

 

The smaller man threw his head back in a moan when Fei Long entered him.Akihito knew that he should stop watching but he couldn't stop himself from watching the scene in front of him.

 

Fei Long rolled them until the smaller man was on top.He watched as the smaller man bounce on Fei's cock like a bunny,then the man kissed Fei Long.

 

When they were done and the smaller man went to get something and Fei Long laughed at something the other said and spanked him on the butt.Akihito decided he didn't like Fei Long's new lover.

 

With one last look at Fei Long's image ,Akihito put his viewfinder away not before taking a picture of a smiling Liu Fei Long.

 

As he walked back to the penthouse and to Asami the image of what happened stayed in his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possessive alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol ,don't give up on Asam just yet...

He could still taste him on his lips.Asami was in deep thought as he looked out thewindow tracing his lips with his finger.

 

Fei Long,his Liu Fei Long of old.It was on a whim to kiss him but Asami couldn't find it in himself to care,having the young man in his arms was so amazing. He just fit and he wanted more of it. Akihito had come home with a dazed look on his face and when they sex it was great but it lacked the usual spark between them.It was like they were just going through the motions.  
Asami's mind was on Fei Long not knowing that Akihito was thinking about the Chinese beauty too.

 

Their relationship was falling apart,Asami wanted his kitten to adapt to his world but the young man's morals were getting in the way.

 

He often found himself entertaining letting Akihito go but the thought of another touching what he considered his, made him wanted to put a bullet in something.

 

Fei Long's dismissal of him just drove his alpha instict to claim the other wild.It shouldn't have happened because Fei Long wasn't his mate.Akihito was the most compatable mate he ever had .

 

No one has ever come close before and when he was told about the match by the doctor who treated Akihito after Hong Kong,he had another comparability test done.

 

It was the reason he wanted Akihito back after letting him go a day after rescuing him. Liu Fei Long didn't fit in his plans because for an alpha-beta pair like him and Akihito , only an omega could be accepted as their third.

 

Even with this knowledge Asami still wanted to fuck Fei on every surface and mark his.The thought of those long smooth legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust in Fei Long 's tight hole was enough to get him hard as a rock.He lit his Dunhill cigarette as he planned his next move.

Fei Long may not want to have anything to do with him but it did not mean that Asami would let him forget about him that easily.The Russian was also in his way ,even Yoh seemed to have fallen to Fei Long 's charms It didn't matter though,Asami Ryuichi was on a hunt and he didn't care about how dangerous his new obsession was turning out.He had to have Fei Long again ,one taste wasn't enough to sate his longing. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins make their first appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write longer chapters but I run out of inspiration when I do it that way.To compromise I think updating regularly makes up for it.

Unrequited love ,the was no better poison to the heart like it.Hearing Fei Long have sex wasn't a new thing to him and it never bothered him before because Fei Long always got bored him them and sent them away.

 

The omega that Fei Long was fucking right now lasted a year.He even took him with him when he disappeared .He hoped that Fei Long wasn't interested to the omega as a mate.

 

A few months passed since he saw Tao,the boy was in university studying law.Yoh thought that it was ironic ,a criminal 's son studying law ha !

 

He heard Fei Long telling the servarts to fix Tao's room for his home coming but what peaked his interest was the room that Lee was only allowed to set up in Fei Long 's wing.

 

Not even his uncles got a room on the same wing of the mansion as Fei Long.

 

Tao came at night,he was carrying some thing in what look like a basket with Lee helping him with another identical basket both covered with white cloths.

 

Fei Long's favourite uncle was also there.He watched in shock as the cloths where taken off ,revealing two babies. 

 

Babies that had Fei Long's black hair and pouty lips,what was shocking was that each had a pair of golden eyes that he had only seen on one person.

 

The babies made grabbing motions towards Fei Long. 

 

A small part of him hoped that Fei Long kidnapped Asami's secret children without his knowledge.Bur hearing Fei Long call them his beautiful sons was like a punch in the gut.

 

The babies looked closer to a year old ,he watched as they giggled in happiness at being in Fei Long's arms.One of them playing with Fei Long's hair.

 

When he looked at them,Yoh couldn't deny the resemblance no matter how much he wanted to.How was it possible that they were born with no one knowing a thing,he looked at Fei Long 's uncle and he didn't seem surprised by their appearance.

 

It suddenly made sense,Fei Long's illness and year long absence.He was pregnant but how could a beta fall pregnant unless he was no beta.

 

It meant that Fei Long slept with Asami around the time of Takaba's kidnapping by the Russians.It made horrible sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other stories.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crazy Russian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write Makhil to the best of my ability. This is the result of my efforts.

Ivan ducked another glass that Makhil threw in anger.He was no stranger to Makhil's viotile temper,the man looked like the news of the new Chinese heirs had unleashed a beast.

 

Makhil having expressed his interest in the Triads leader in more ways than one and always rejected felt betrayed. 

 

When his spies saw Fei Long with an omega a few weeks after the club opening he brushed it off. After all Makhil himself indulged himself with those omega twins and ge wasn't one to deny his hedonist nature.

 

But when his spies saw the same omega in China a months later this time bringing along Fei Long's twin babies in tow it was enough to send him into mindless rage.

 

"Are they bonded?"

 

"No ,it seems like they are only sleeping together "

 

The answer gave him a pause.

 

Yes,he could work with this.Fei Long was a beautiful man and he had needs ,that's must be why he kept the omega.It was unfortunate that he got him pregnant,it was probably through an unexpected heat.

 

All he had to do was get rid of the omega or they could keep him as their breeder and as a nanny after all they didn't need the brats underfoot when the omega was perfectly able to raise them.It was what omegas were good for besides being great playthings.

 

Ivan really hated the manic grin that spread over Makhil's.It didn't mean well for anyone,Makhil's sanity wasn't quite reliable.

 

The man was Yuri's nephew and everyone knew what a nutcase he was and the sign of their insanity was in their manic smiles and grins as well as the strange glint in their eyes.

 

He just hoped he survived whatever Makhil planned in one piece.

 

"We are going to Beijing"

 

"Beijing sir ? "

 

"Yes! I have a Chinese Swan to claim.!"

 

Ivan didn't want to push his luck.He got out the as quick as he could.He almost ran away when he heard Makhil start chuckling.

 

Makhil was lost in his own world all his thoughts on Liu Fei Long. He wanted to mark the pale beauty so that everyone knew who he belonged to.

 

He hated Asami Ryuichi for having the beta 's attention even if it was only motivated by anger and revenge.He wanted the Fei Long's attention on him only.

 

He ran a hand through his blond hair and poured himself a glass of Brandy.

 

The thought of having a man like Liu Fei Long tied to his bed naked was more intoxicating than the drink he was currently drinking and he wanted more,he wanted those thoughts to be a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee is the omega that Aki saw.Read chapter 3 to refresh your memories. Thank you for the support!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruised egos and bruised lips...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fei Long won't make it easy for Asami.No need to worry.

The negotiations for the arms deal had fell through. Damn Asami for ruining his deal,if he was a lesser man Fei Long would have been yelling and cursing Asami to hell and back instead he composed himself outside on the balcony. 

 

He was wearing a white suit ,that managed to hug his form without looking too outrageous.He wanted to go home but it would raise questions if he left .

 

Many of these people here heard rumours of his heirs and they were looking for any vulnerability.They were sharks and Fei Long had no intention of giving them hopes or thoughts that his sons made him weak.

 

It was good that no one knew how they looked like,even his own people couldn't place the identity of the other parent.

 

Lee being his lover and his exotic looks made them think he was the mother.Fei Long took advantage of that mistake and let them all think that.

 

It also helped having Lee around to help him through his irregular heats.

 

He hated having them but spending years on suppressors and getting pregnant on the first heat since the one as a teenager messed with his hormones.

 

The result of that made him have mini heats,the doctor told him to ride out his heat the natural way.

 

He had to be put on contraceptives and scent blockers because it was dangerous to go back on suppressors.

 

It was a good thing that omegas while able to help each other through sex,they could never get anyone pregnant let alone each other.

 

It was one of the most fascinating things about omegas.When Fei Long felt a new opening between his scrotum and asshole he panicked and called his doctor.

 

The doctor told him it was a birthing channel opening to prepare for when he gave birth. To say Fei Long was not happy about it was an understatement,he made it a point to avoid thinking about than necessary and then came the milk and that nearly sent him over the edge.

 

The hormones were messing up his emotions and he was often times moody,angry or weepy. He loathed being pregnant but the end results were worth it.

 

" I am learning to appreciate you in suits"

 

" Asami , why am I not surprised you seeked me out"

 

" Can't old lovers catch up?" a smirk making it's way on his handsome face.

 

" We have never been lovers" Fei really hated how infuriating the man was.

 

"I can still remember those moans you made when you came"

 

" A pity ,I can't say the same.After all that one night stand barely made an impact to deserve much notice to me."

 

The words had the effect Fei Long aimed for.Asami lost the mocking smirk , Fei Long knew that it was a blow to Asami's ego and masculinity to imply that his skills as a lover were lacking.

 

" Maybe you need a more in-depth experience "

 

" I believe the first one was enough,there's no need for re-runs of the same thing after all."

 

Asami was about to lose his self-control when one of the waiters told Fei Long that someone was on the phone asking for him.

 

Fei Long was leaving the balcony when Asami pulled him close and roughly kissed him enough to slightly bruise his lips.

 

"This isn't over " for a moment Fei Long could feel the other man's breath on him.

"It has been over years ago."

Fei Long walked away with the feeling of those intense golden eyes on him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth makes itself known.

Asami was losing his mind that getting Fei Long was proving to be more difficult than he thought. The second encounter at the Nakamura's event had reinforced his desire to get Fei Long back.

 

The thought that Fei Long didn't think he was a good lover made him want to take him right there to prove how good a lover he was.

 

He knew that Fei Long only said that to hurt his pride but Asami still wanted to punish him for daring to say it.

 

The game he wanted to play with him was becoming more interesting than chasing Akihito all over Japan.

 

When he heard about the new heirs his possessive instincts had flaired up but when he was told about how said heirs looked like,Asami was curious.

 

He made his people look for their medical records and when none where there to find ,he told his spies to get a DNA sample of the boys.It was proving to be a difficult task with how Fei Long kept everyone away from them.

 

He told Souh to look into Fei Long's records.He was looking at Fei Long 's records Souh managed to find.All the pieces fell into place when he saw the name of the drug that was found in Fei Long's blood during the shooting. 

 

A suppressor banned everuwhere except the black market. Liu Fei Long was an omega,a smile blossomed on his face.

 

With how hazy his memories of their time are ,Asami wanted the DNA samples even more now.If the babies were his then it was only right that Fei Long belonged to him too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter filled with aghast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of the twins are Riku and Reo.

Fei Long paced up and down his medical wing as the doctor checked Reo over.

In all his years Fei Long never felt gut wrenching fear than when his baby started bleeding and developing a fever. 

 

It was already a week and all these tests were taking a toll on him.He knew his baby was in pain and was helpless to do anything about it.

 

Riku was also having tantrums about his younger twin being far away from him.

 

"What is wrong with him?" 

 

"We ran some tests and we discovered that the little one has Aplastic Anemia also known as Bone Marrow Aplasia"

 

" What does that mean?"

 

"It is a rare condition in which the body stops producing enough new blood cells"

 

"Can you heal him?"his voice coming out husky

 

"We want to put him on immunosuppressive drugs for now but we think that your son should get a bone transplant for him to have a chance at life."

 

"I can be a donor " 

 

"I am sorry Liu-sama but we also discovered that your son has a rare blood type.We ran a match with yours and you are not a compatable donor."

 

"What can be done then"

 

"Liu-sama we need the other parent to donote or someone from his side of the family."

 

Fei Long felt trapped between a rock and a hard place.He sat next to the bed a ran his finger on his baby's now pale cheek.His breathing was laboured and there were faint bruising due to his illness."

 

He heard the doctor leave him with his son.Was he being punished for his wrongdoings?

 

If it was a choice between telling Asami the truth or letting his son die Fei Long knew what he would choose everytime.

 

Kissing Reo's forehead ,Fei Long got up to make plans to go to Japan.

 

Lee handed over Riku and went to make travel arrangements for them.

 

He kissed his oldest son's forehead and went back to sit with his sick child while holding his sleeping brother,knowing that things would soon change for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku - Wise Sky
> 
> Reo - Wise Harmony
> 
> Two chapters in one day plus a new fanfiction.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Fei Long talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other fanfictions and let me know what you think about them.

Asami was waiting patiently for Fei Long. It was surprising that the man wanted to see him with how much effort he put in avoiding him.

 

Asami knew something was wrong when Fei Long came in wearing suit pants with his shirt unbuttoned,his hair was in a braid and his eyes looked wary.

 

It was obvious that the man didn't want to be here but was compelled to see him.

 

They took a sit and without so much as a "hello". Fei Long took out a file and slid it across the table towards Asami.

 

Asami lifted an eyebrow but opened the file.He sat up straight when the medical records of one Liu Reo was presented before him.

 

The boy needed a bone marrow transplant and with his blood type of AB negative it was hard getting him constant blood transfusions. 

 

Asami was also AB negative and the records showed Fei Long as the carrier and Asami as his sire.

 

Taking his eyes of what was written Asami looked at Fei Long. 

 

" how is it possible that we have children I don't remember creating with a beta at that? "

 

" During our time in Russia I noticed that our drinks had been tempered with.It was with an heat igniting drug,it was mixed with other substances that managed to bypass my suppressors.We were the only alpha-omega pair in the room.It was only natural that our hormones got the best of us".

 

Asami remembered how much his head hurt the following day.His state of undress was hardly relevant at the time, Akihito being his main priority. 

 

"There was no one else after that?"

 

Fei Long looked insulted at his insinuations.

 

" No.Look Asami ,I am willing to offer a reasonable compensation for your help in this matter."

 

"No"

 

Fei Long looked ready to jump on the table and strangle him.Did Asami mean for their son to suffer when he could help!?.

 

"I don't want compensation,I want a guarantee that you will let me have a part in my sons lives and you won't keep them from me.

 

Fei Long knew that Asami had him where he wanted,Fei Long wasn't in a position to negotiate and what Asami wanted wasn't unreasonable. Any court would grant him that and more.

 

Asami had the advantage of being an Alpha and the judge would favour him over the unmated omega Fei Long who used illegal suppressors to hide his nature.

 

Even if he won,Asami would still be able to see the boys and everyone would know Fei Long's secret.It wasn't worth the humiliation for him to barr Asami from seeing Reo and Riku with supervision. 

 

"I accept.You have to donote as soon as possible.I will not have MY Son in any more pain than he has to."

 

"I think you mean OUR SON.I want you to call his doctor and let him work with mine and we will do it at a private hospital of my choosing. "

 

Fei Long nodded his consent,he just only wanted his son to be happy and healthy again ,both of them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ga ene ,e ya komakoma.This means when it rains it pours in Setswana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation we have all been waiting for.

"What did Fei Long want ,are you working together now?" Akihito asked. 

 

Asami swallowed his food and took a sip of wine looking into Akihito's eyes.

 

"We aren't working together."

 

"So he did want something,I knew that he would use his help in Russia to get something in return."

 

"Takaba ,Fei Long and I have children together"

 

Akihito burst out laughing , of all the things for Asami could say this was the most ridiculous. His laughter seized when he didn't see a trace of humour on Asami.

 

"What!? How!?"

 

" In Russia."

 

"You bastard,I was kidnapped and you fuck the man who kidnapped me,drugged me and raped me not to mension shot at me !!!?"

 

Akihito was angry and he felt betrayed. Fei Long was a sore topic between them. Of all the people who threatened them Asami never truly retaliated or hurt Fei Long like the others.

 

To hear that they fucked and had children was a stab on the back.

 

"We were drugged."

 

"I am suppost believe that?. Where you drugged with those whores ?. Where you drugged with those slutty omegas in his club too?"he yelled 

 

"I never offered you fidelity Takaba.I remember telling you to stop your investigations of the Russians but you had to push.It was you who ran away from your protection detail even knowing that you were in danger.You always have to push!. " there was a lot of hostility in Asami.

 

"You want to blame me for you cheating on me? And don't you dare blame my job for your behaviour."

 

" I blame your job for not being able to trust you.I blame your job for you always being out at night."

 

Their voices carried to the outside.It was a good thing that Asami owned the whole floor or the neighbors would have complained about the noise. Kirishima ordered the guards downstairs when the fighting got heated up.

 

Akihito eyes were glistening with tears.He was trembling,his whole posture defensive.

 

" You can't expect me to change just because you don't like what I do."

 

"I was ready to offer you anything and everything you wanted.I wanted us to bond"

 

"I don't want to be your housewife,I worked too hard to get where I am.I will never be happy being your trophy or pet."he scornfully said.

"I was going to make you my equal partner but you ruined it all"

 

Akihito had a confused look at what he heard.

 

"I had it all planned out ,do you know what stopped me.?"

 

Akihito took a step back at the predatory way Asami was looking.

 

"What stopped you?" He didn't care about the answer but the closer to him Asami he got him Akihito found him more scared.

 

"My little kitten has been naughty,so damn naughty that he dared to gather evidence against me!."

 

Akihito 's heart missed a beat,he was trapped by the wall.

 

"Tell me what I should do about that?"

 

Asami's body pressed against him.Akihito regretted starting the conversation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Akihito...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just updated my stories.

He was drunk but he had no intention of stopping anytime soon.His eyes red and it was just because of his drinking,he kept his eyes on his glass refusing to let them drift to his slightly bruised arms where Asami had tightly held them.

 

He knew things between them had deteriorated in the past year but he didn't think that Asami lost trust in him to even consider him of betraying him.

 

He couldn't even blame Fei Long for it because the Chinese had kept away from them during the time.He always pitied the other man because of his one track mind when it came to Asami.

 

Now he pitied himself for falling for the same trap.Asami was a drug and once you had a taste it was hard not to get addicted .

 

Their relationship was toxic,the man raped him for goodness sake!

 

He took another drink of his beer.

 

It was based on drama and sex.It was fucked up that the only time they were happy was when they had an enemy trying to tear them apart and them clinging to keach other. 

 

Akihito knew that he didn't want to bring children in to their fucked up lives.The thought of kids made him drink more. 

 

Fei Long had Asami's children,he was never going to be out of their lives now.Asami 's possessive alpha ways won't allow for that happen.

 

Fei Long may have been obsessed with Asami but the year he disappeared showed Akihito that Asami returned that same obsession,he just hid it better.

 

When they fought today and how close Asami was to hurting him ,he knew they were done.He told Asami that it was Misaki who got the information and Akihito found it when the journalist got killed in a shot out.

 

He never got round to telling Asami before today.The yakuza leader believed him and let him go and tried to apologise but they were beyond apologises.It was time that Akihito put himself first and choose a path he should walk on.

 

He called Kou and Takao to come get him,he wouldn't be returning to the penthouse tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Asami for you.

He was in pain but it was more of an annoyance than anything else.The doctors told him the surgery was successful but they were going to keep the boy for another day or two to lessen the chance of infection. 

 

He had his men watching the private wing along with some of Fei Long's men.

 

He was possessive of his sons and will kill for them if anyone dared try to hurt them.He knew Fei Long felt the same way.

 

They agreed that Fei Long and the children will stay with him during his stay in Japan.

 

The first time he saw his sons he thought they were just perfect.They had Fei Long's black hair and pouty lips and he saw traces of himself,they had his eyes and nose.

 

They were going to be handsome strong alphas when they grew up.He made sure to check their classifications ,omegas may be accepted now but in the underworld being alphas will benefit them more.

 

It was a good thing that Fei Long managed to build a strong reputation before anyone knew he was an omega because things would have been harder for him.Now everyone respected his power and the knowledge of his classification won't change anything and the stupid ones will be scared to do anything about it.

 

Asami missed Akihito,the fall out of their fight made Akihito to sleep in the guestroom.Things between them were tense and no amount of apologises seemed to help.

 

He bought him another viewfinder to replace the one he broke during their fight.

 

Asami was willing to try harder with Akihito but if he was honest with himself, their relationship needed an omega to soothe things along.

 

No omega ever caught his notice or held his interest for long.It made sense because Fei Long was an omega and omegas got pregnant only when they have mated.

 

He was possessive of Fei Long because all those years ago he accidentally marked him.It was why Fei Long was obsessed when they met again and why he was reluctant to hurt him for his actions. 

 

Fei Long's obsession eased because the boys were a part of Asami.

 

He only needed to make his mates see things his way and thing between all of them will work out.

 

The first step of the plan to build a bond was making all three of them in the same space.He won't let any of them slip away from him this time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning...can you guess who these two are?
> 
> It's going to be shocking that's for sure.
> 
> If you guess correctly ,I will award the winner with having their suggestions added to the story.I am giving you 3 days to answer :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other fanfictions.

The sound of the flogger hitting flesh echoed through out the room.The man enjoyed how pink skin of his newest lover turned. 

 

He hit his butt a with a paddle ,the man whimpered when he run his hand on his mounts.He walked around the man enjoying the display. 

 

His lover had his hands bound and a spreader bar on his legs gave the man the best view of his lover's assets. 

 

He removed the spreader bar and untied his hands.Letting his lover rise from his kneeling.He grabbed his lover's hair and gave him a brutal kiss.

 

He pushed his lover on the bed before he tied the younger man's hands on the bedposts.He ran his tongue on the younger man's tits and sucked them until his lover moaned.

 

He trailed down and gave a lick of the other's dick and swallowed down the member. His lover was screaming out his name in pleasure,he liked that he made the other lose control like this.

 

He took his lover's legs putting them on his shoulders,he lined up his own cock on the younger man's entrance,with a careful speed he bottomed out.

 

He moaned out ,the younger man was tight ,it showed that he rarely bottomed.The older man gave hard thrusts making sure to hit the other's sweet spot.

 

He kept on going,bringing his lover to another orgasm. When his lover came he clenched around his cock also sending the older man over the edge.

 

He fell on top of his lover as a bolt of pleasure ran through his body.He rolled of his lover not to crash him and snuggled close to him.

 

They had no need for words about what they just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the competition is on the 11 April 2019.
> 
> Reward : I will take your suggestion and make it fit the story.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite three men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no longer going to update everyday.I am busy at college.

Fei Long refused to move in with them but agreed to take the apartment next door.Asami insisted that they share a meal together everyday.

The first time they shared a meal together was awkward.You could cut the tension with a knife and the conversation was stilted.

 

Asami and Akihito decided to work things out when Asami apologised to Akihito for their altercation.They agreed to take it one step at a time.

 

Asami didn't make any advances towards Fei Long,he wanted Akihito to feel comfortable enough with their new situation before initiating anything with Fei Long.

 

The first time Akihito met the boys ,he couldn't help but   
think that they were adorable.While Akihito didn't trust Fei Long ,he found himself respecting him for putting his sons first and asking Asami for help irrespective of their history together.

 

Akihito and Fei Long talked and aired things out,they weren't out of the woods yet but they wouldn't antagonize each other.

 

Fei Long only cared that his sons were growing strong and Reo was now healthier than before.He was comfortable enough with Akihito being around the boys now.

 

During the next few days ,he decided to leave the boys with Asami and Akihito.His heat was about to start and he wasn't crazy enough to take his children with him to a BDSM club.

 

He reluctantly handed them over with strict instructions.He also left three of his most loyal and dangerous bodyguards to watch over them and to stop Asami if he tried to vanish with his sons.

 

He knew Asami wouldn't do that but it made Fei Long feel better about leaving them there.

His heat was longer than intended and spend 2 days in the club.When he came back ,he took his twins in his arms enjoying how warm and soft they felt with their baby smell.He kissed them goodnight and turned in to recover from his heat.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another character appears out of the woodwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama I tell you.

Liu Yantsui looked at Fei Long's photo,he traced his finger on the beautiful face.He was in disbelief when he heard that Fei Long was an omega,then he was angry that his father chose an omega over his alpha son.

 

If he had known before he would've mated Fei Long and made him carry his pups.Now his baby brother had Asami Ryuichi 's spawns.

 

It didn't matter though because soon Fei Long will be back where he belonged. His brother already raised one son belonging to him so getting him to raise more would be easy.

 

He will take back his place as the leader of the triads and Fei Long would be in his bed just as it should've been from the start.

 

Asami would never have Fei Long again neither will that crazy Russian Makhil.This time nothing will get in his way.

 

He opened his zipper,taking out his member.He started rhythmically pumping himself losing himself in his fantasies of Fei Long tied to his bed begging him to take him.

 

Of how he would mark that pale skin.He will always have Fei Long naked in his bed ready to please him.Yantsui came when he thought about giving Fei Long heat inducing drugs to always keep him horny and wanting his touch.

 

He looked at his montage of Fei Long and grinned and started plotting how to take his beauty back.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fei Long in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews.Here is another offering.

Months passed and both babies were given clean bills of health,soon they start to crawl and running getting into mischief.

Riku's first word was mama and Reo called Asami papa not wanting to be out done by his brother.Fei Long was happy about his life even if he was stuck with Asami because of the boys.

 

Things between al of them were less tense and he now thought of them as acquaintances although the brat insisted that they were friends.Asami was taken off his enemy list when he told him the truth about what happened all those years ago.

 

It was good for them to finally get closure amd Fei Long felt better that Asami had not planned to use and kill him and that if he hadn't gotten out of prison ,Asami would've come for him.

 

The attraction he felt for both Asami and Akihito was getting strong.It didn't help that now his heat was lasting longer and he wasn't satisfied with the omega helpers either.

 

He let Asami and Akihito keep the boys over night again.He was wearing a scent blocker when he handed them over in the afternoon.

 

He went back to his apartment and started his heat alone.He was using a vibrator to ease him a bit but soon enough he was too weak to even help himself.He laid their moaning and panting as his heat grew stronger.

 

He lost track of time between his heat.Soon he felt a cold hand on his skin,someone was carrying him and bathing him.

 

He couldn't make out what that person was saying but he enjoyed the caress.He was hand fed some fruit and made to drink water.

 

Soon another was touch his hair and the third hand was playing with his pucker and then he nearly came when he felt someone's hot breath on his cock.

 

He was begging for more and soon his whole cock was surrounded by warmth.Someone was sucking his and another was kissing his neck ,nibbling his neck as they whispered sweet nothings and praises to him.

 

His omega side enjoyed being praised and given pleasure like this.He found himself feeling empty wanting more.

 

He was rewarded with a kiss and soon heard the sound of a zipper and a condom packed being opened.The vibrator had been taken out and replaced by something larger .

 

Soon the sound of skin slapping against skin was echoed in the room.When the man thrusting so wonderful in him allowed him to come and also came ,he was taken again by another ,not as long as the other but made up for it width.

 

He too was a passionate lover and more gentle.Fei Long cried out again.The men took turns with him and soon he was spent and allowed to rest ,content and sated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Akihito when Fei Long is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new fanfictions.

Akihito expected to be woken up by Fei Long coming to take the twins three days later after dropping them off as usual.

 

When he didn't come ,he waited for him until afternoon.He tried calling him but it went to voicemail ,he called Asami next.

 

Asami went to the club looking for Fei long,no one had seen him in days.He was worried when he got home and he found him still missing. They tried calling again but it was voicemail, the next day Asami broke in Fei Long's apartment.

 

They search all the rooms and when they got to his bedroom. Asami smelled the best scent ever.On the bed was a naked Fei Long, the man was in heat.He run a hand on the man's flushed face and told Akihito to run him a bath.

 

He carried the omega to the bathroom and bathed him.He dried him off and put him back into bed,he told Akihito to feed him some fruit and give him water.

 

Asami called his personal doctor ,who lived near by.The young doctor looked at the omega and said Fei long was suffering from withdrawal heat caused by suppressors.

 

Fei Long needed his alpha to ease him and tale care of him,it was the only way to stop his heat.

 

When the doctor left, Asami ordered Kei to look after the boys.

 

Asami and Akihito both worshipped the omega's body.Both taking multiple times.They both relished how submissive Fei Long was in heat franzy.He wanted their touch, he even begged and came as they took turns thrusting into his tight warm passage.

 

Asami took a drag of his Dunhill as he watched over the omega when Akihito left for work.He kissed the sleeping man,marking his nipples and he didn't prepare him as he hocked the man's legs on his shoulders and entered him in one go.

 

Fei Long moaned out unconsciously ,when Asami took him in hard strokes he whimpered.He returned the kisses Asami gave to him with resistance.

 

Asami was pleased that it was his name Fei Long called.He spilled inside the man, hoping his seed took root for the second time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and omega claims.

Fei Long stretched his body,his eyes flattered.He yawned a bit,snuggled into the warm body.Someone was running a hand up and down his back.

 

He opened his eyes,throwing himself off the other person .Looking at him was an amused ,shirtless Asami Ryuichi.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

 

"Enjoying my morning in bed with my mate."

 

"How long have you been here?"

 

"2days" Asami said twirling the Chinese's hair.

 

"Don't touch me!" slapping the offending hand away 

 

"That's not what you were saying when I fucked you .In fact you begged over and over again."

 

"I was in heat,I would have begged the pool boy if he was available. Let's forget this happened and go back to normal."

 

Asami over powered him,straddling his hips, their faces inches apart.

 

"You are mine,no one else will have you .I will kill anyone else who tries replacing me.The time for running is over,you carried my sons and you bare my mark.I am not letting you get away."

 

"You don't know me!.I won't be your baby making machine to do with as you please.You chose Akihito over me."

 

"I did no such thing."

 

Fei Long struggled a bit,it bad enough he fell in bed with Asami again.Now the man tries to claim him because of the stupid mark from years ago.

 

"You did. You called out his name and said you love him when we were in Russia.Do you have any idea how humiliated it felt"

 

He used Asami's surprise to push him off.He went to the bathroom locking himself in,he turned on the shower.He quietly cried as the water poured over him, why couldn't Asami leave him alone.

 

He was healing and his sons made him miss Asami less and cope with his alpha loving someone else.Now Asami dared to lay a claim on him while he had a live in lover.

 

Fei Long didn't want to be second best,he was tired of fighting for Asami only to be let down.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fei Long and Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will my fans react?.It was a question I asked myself when I wrote this.

Fei Long was done showering and had on a fluffy robe on. Asami ambushed him as he walked out, slamming him on the wall ravishing him with his hands wandering all over his body.

 

Fei Long still hormonal from his heat responded, kissing back in feverish passion.He looked ravished when they had to stop to catch their breath.

 

"Fei Long you aren't my second choice.I marked you all those years ago.I thought you dead and when we met again I thought you hated me.I was wrong to give you space instead of fighting for you.I don't remembered our time in Russia but I do love. Akihito."

Fei Long was hurt that his mate loved another and wanted to get away. 

 

"Stop trying to get away before you hear what I have to say damn it."

 

The harshness of Asami's voice made him stop.

 

"I want you, I love you too. You are my omega but Akihito is my beta.You belong to us and this time we aren't letting you go.You, me ,Akihito and the boys can be a family.When you were so lost in your heat it took both Akihito and I to sate you. Fei please give us a chance."

 

Fei Long was truly speechless and overwhelmed,Asami loved him.He wanted them to be a family.

He was tired of being alone and his mate wanted him.

"Yes, I will give it a try."

Asami 's handsome face brightened and eyes sparkled. He kissed him,it was the most gentle sensual kiss Asami has ever given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me on Facebook... Rose Teane Tebogo or email teanealida@gmail.com.
> 
> No Weirdo or wannabe stalkers.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and Fei Long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut on the way !

Things settled down a bit,the tension eased a bit and Fei Long spend time at Asami and Akihito 's apartment.Akihito enjoyed talking about photography with him and was amazed that Fei Long did a bit of modelling in America when he got out of jail.

 

Asami had a meeting late that night and Akihito surfed the internet with Fei Long looking at his old photos.Akihito lusted after the 20 something year old ,the sultry looks he gave in the pictures were turning him on. 

 

He looked at the mature version of the man and he was enchanted at how he smiled and laughed at the pictures.Fei Long was wearing a black shirt and yoga pants,Akihito could see the navel area were the shirt had ridden up.

 

Fei Long had his hair up in a messy ponytail that Akihito could help but think it made Fei Long look young and sexy.

 

When a smiling Fei looked at him,Akihito was lost in him.He tilted his head a slowly let tucked back a strend of Fei Long's hair behind his ear.

 

He brought their face closer,asking permission silently by giving Fei Long time to pull away.When he didn't Akihito kissed him.It was slow and thorough.

 

Fei Long was lying on his back in the sofa with Akihito lying on top of him .Akihito's hand was on Fei Long's thigh making it's way under the shirt,touching his smooth skin.

 

A cry came from the other room breaking the mood.They laughed a little before Fei Long gave him a peck and went to check on the children.Akihito drank his beer,willing his erection away.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami the voyager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning.

Asami was tired after a long day and he misses his family.The. business trip to Kyoto couldn't have come at a worse time for him.

 

He poured himself a glass of whiskey.He relaxed on the couch and opened his laptop,he liked watching them through the servalance cameras he had hidden.

 

His boys were sleeping so ,Asami decided to check on his kitten.He wished that he thought to put one in Fei Long's room too ,he will rectify that oversight when he got back.

 

Asami instantly hardened by what he saw.

 

Akihito was taking pictures of Fei Long as he posed for him in a robe.He gave Fei Long instructions on how to pose and when to change how he was standing. 

 

Akihito stopped what he was doing and put the camera down not taking his eyes of Fei Long.Asami watched as his kitten made his way to Fei Long and snaked his arms around Fei Long's waist pulling him towards his body.

Akihito kissed Fei Long hungrily,he saw how Fei Long responded by gripped Akihito's hair ,pulling hin closer.

Akihito lifted the Chinese beauty by his bottom,Fei Long then wrapped his long legs around him.They didn't break their kiss and Akihito had Fei Long's back against the wall.

Asami drank his whiskey,emptying his glass.He unzipped his pants and took out his cock.

Then his kitten let go of Fei Long,he watch as Akihito drop to his knees.

Akihito tore the robe apart revealing Fei Long's naked body.Akihito gave Fei Long's cock a lick and then swallowed him whole.Fei Long gave a long moan showing how appreciative he was of what his kitten was doing to him.

Asami zoomed in watching how bulged Akihito's mouth was with Liu Fei Long's cock.

 

"Stop,I don't want to come like this.I want you in me."

 

Fei Long helped Aki take off his jeans.Akihito took out a bottle of lube,he fingered Fei Long's entrance using three fingers until he was ready.

 

He then pulled the other man to the end of the bed,he took both his legs and put them on his shoulders. He then slowly entered him.

 

Asami stroked himself in time with his thrusts.

 

Fei Long was moaning loud and demanding he do it harder.

 

They later changed positions,Fei Long rode his kitten like there's no tomorrow.He watched as both men came,he too reached his climaxed. 

 

Asami wished he was home,he hoped his trip wouldn't last much longer because he was missing out on great fun with his lovers.

 

With renewed determination Asami cleaned himself up and lit his Dunhill cigarettes.He watched as his loves slept in each other's embrace on his bed.

 

Nakamura better sign tomorrow if he didn't want to deal with a cranky and horny yakuza boss.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favourite men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy with my other works and with assignments.I am back now.

Asami was tired after his trip.He arrived at his apartment late at night,he wanted to shower and sleep.He texted his kitten letting him know that he was coming.

 

His apartment was dark,Akihito was probably asleep.He took of his coat and shoes,dropping his brief case on the couch.He poured himself a glass of whiskey. He threw it back in one go.He took off his shirt and made his way to his bedroom wearing only his pants.

 

He turned on the lights and it revealed a scene straight out of his fantasies.Akihito had on white heels,with stockings and a pair of white wings.

 

Fei Long was wearing a black and red lacey corset with a pair of red heels,he also had on a horny crown on ,his normally straight hair was curled and the kohl on his eyes made them pop out.

Asami wondered if he found paradise.

 

"Asami-sama welcome home,we missed you" they both said

 

Asami made his way in a preditory way.He pulled Akihito into a hungry kiss before doing the same to Fei Long. They pushed him to sit on the bed,Akihito got on the bed and stared massaging him.

 

He groaned enjoying how he worked his tension away.He didn't realise that he closed his eyes until he opened them to find Fei Long kneeling between his thighs.

 

The naughty Chinese,unzipped him and took out his cock.He made a small sound when Fei Long gave his head an experimental lick,Akihito was biting his ear in a seductive way and kissing his neck.

 

Fei Long was sucking him and playing with his balls.Asami resisted face fucking Fei Long.He took him off his dick and kissed him.

 

He told Akihito to lie on his back and told Fei Long to suck Akihito.Asami ripped off the lacey thong Fei Long was wearing,he ate him out.

 

Fei Long let out a gasp ,the vibrations of it around Akihito's dick made Akihito moan in pleasure.Asami took off his pants,he lubed Fei Long's hole and prepared him.

 

When he was prepared enough,he let Fei Long prepare Akihito as well.Fei Long then thrust into Akihito.Asami paused a bit to admire his boys and then he thrusted into Fei Long. 

 

The three men enjoyed each other all night and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fei Long's rollercoaster day.

Fei Long's life was great,his businesses were making profit,his sons were growing strong and things with Asami and Akihito were amazing.

 

They had a great sex life and Fei Long was satisfied.He got reports that Makhil and Yoh were even in a relationship,it was a surprise to him but it was good because now his admirers were busy with each other and not bothering him. 

 

He should've know something was going to happen. He was jumped when he got out of Asami's club,he managed to kill three of them and injure two.He put up a fight even when they captured and chloroformed him.

 

He was barely conscious when they put him in the back of the van.He black out when they closed the doors and drove away with him.

 

The first thing he noticed was that his mouth tasted like cotton and his head was pounding.He was tied to bed,they had stripped him on his clothes,the only thing covering him was a red silk sheet.

 

His hair was spread across the pillow,it meant that they made sure to unbraide it when he was unconscious. He tried to turn but he couldn't,Fei Long finally noticed that his legs were spread and tied to the bedposts.

 

The bedroom door opened. 

 

"How I longed to have you tied to my bed,ready and waiting for me."

 

"Yantsui!?"

 

" Are you surprised brother?" he said the word brother in mocking fashion.

 

"What's the meaning of this?"

 

"I am going to claim you my omega and then I will take back what is rightfully mine.I will be the Triads leader like I should've been all along and you will be my pet."

 

"Never!"

 

"You have no say in the matter.I won't let Asami Ryuichi get his dirty paws on you again,this time it will be my seed you carry."

 

His brother was crazy.

 

"Yantsui that's madness."

 

"I don't see why you would refuse,you already raised my son ,what's a few more."

 

"Tao is nothing like you,stay away from him."

 

"I have no interest in the boy,it's you I want.Rest my sweet brother as soon as the new drug shipment arrives,I will trigger your heat and claim you."

 

His brother walked out the door and Fei Long heard him lock it.

 

He fought against the bindings before giving up.He hoped Asami found him before it was too late.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fei Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works. 
> 
> My new fanfiction is called The Bastards Prince 's son.

The drug that Yantsui injected him with was working. He could feel the familiar sensation of his heat starting,his entrance was slick and his cock was standing proud.He was already yearning to be filled and knotted.

 

It was the first time in a long time that Fei Long truly felt afraid. He knew that if Yantsui succeeded in raping him tonight,he was going to fall pregnant. He wasn't going to fool himself in to thinking that the fertility drugs he mixed in wouldn't work.

 

He was rubbing against the sheets just to get some relief already ,he was releasing so many pheromones that the alphas a block away could smell a ripe omega going to heat.

 

Yantsui came in wearing a silk robe with red trimmings.He was bare foot and had a smirk on his face when he scented the air.

 

"You are ready for me."

 

"I will kill you for this !"

 

"Now ,now brother that isn't the way to talk to your future alpha,what will our children think if you continue like that."

 

"Don't touch me !."

 

Fei Long growled when the alpha touched his legs.

 

"You belong to me now brother. " as if to prove a point he cupped Fei Long's balls and squeezed.He chuckled when Fei Long hissed in pain.

 

"Be a good boy and just relax"

 

Fei Long tried to buck him off him but he couldn't,his body was tied up and his heat was making him weak.

 

He started pumping Fei Long's cock,then he sucked him.Fei Long was helpless and couldn't resist the pleasure he was getting.Yantsui laughed around his cock,sucking him faster and when Fei Long came ,he swallowed everything. 

 

"It's time for the real thing now. " Yantsui discarded his robes and Fei Long saw that he was hard.He dreaded what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hidden dragon is almost over ,I am thinking about doing another Fei Long pairing.
> 
> Help choose a pairing between:
> 
> 1\. Fei / Asami  
> 2\. Fei / Makhil   
> 3\. Fei / Tony Dinozzo  
> 4\. Fei/ Harry Potter   
> 5\. Fei / Brian O'Conner


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami

Asami was on the warpath,he has been driving by the urge to save his omega and get vengeance on Yantsui for daring to touch what was his.

 

He left Akihito with their sons and used all of his resources to find where Fei Long was taken to.He hated having Mikhail and Yoh anywhere near Fei Long,it was justified because both men weren't subtle when it came to their attraction to Fei Long but he needed their help. 

 

The men had an uneasy truce and worked together to find the Chinese beauty,it wasn't long until they found that Yantsui was keeping Fei Long in a apartment building. 

 

The men armed to the teeth attacked at night.Yoh had taken position at the roof top and using his skills as a sniper to take out as many enemies as possible,Mikhail was enjoying the blood bath.He had an Ak47 blasting open the doors,he was laughing like a mad man when he killed the pests.

 

Asami had one goal only,he was getting out of here with Fei Long in his arms.The whole mission was ironic to him,it was the second time he was rescuing a lover kidnapped by a Chinese man.Years ago he rescued Akihito from Fei Long and now he was rescuing Fei Long from Yantsui. Yantsui unlike Fei Long won't make it out of here alive.

 

He was tackled to the ground by a big bald man,the man had a knife and took a swipe at Asami,he used his reflexes to dodge and pushes the man to the wall.He grab the man and slammed his head to the wall.

 

He managed to overpower him and get his arm around his neck.Asami used his strength to snap the man's neck.He took off in a run when heard the sound of Fei Long's screams.

 

Asami kicked down the door.He was livid when he saw Yantsui balls deep in his omega. 

"Yantsui!!!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going down.

Fei Long hated how weak he was now,he could feel Yantsui thrusting inside of him,he screamed in pain when Yantsui squeezed his balls again.He refused to cry   
,he wouldn't let himself be more vulnerable than he already was.

 

He hissed when Yantsui grabbed his hair and was disgusted when the other man kept sucking on his tits.He knew it was just a matter of time now,Yantsui was going to try and claim him.He would carry his brother's seed and Yantsui will make sure Fei Long never saw his children and his lovers again.

 

He had his eyes closed,trying to distance himself from his reality.Then he heard it!

 

The sound of Asami's voice.Yantsui didn't waste time trying to reach his gun,with it no where to be found.He tore himself from his brother's body causing Fei Long to groan in pain when he flang himself out of him. 

 

Fei Long saw Asami tackle his naked brother. He punched Yantsui,his brother tried to fight back but it was clear that Asami had the upper hand. 

 

Asami was faster,stronger and most importantly he was  
a pissed off ALPHA with a mate Yantsui dared to lay his flithy hands on.Yantsui was a bleeding mess on the floor,a distressed sound coming from Fei Long made Asami get off his prey and go free his tied down omega.

 

Fei Long shouted a warning at Asami when he saw Yantsui pointing a gun at Ryuichi,Asami already pulled out his own gun by the time he turned.Both guns went of at the same time.

 

BANG!!!

 

The victor was Asami who had a graze on his arm while Yantsui had a bullet hole between his eyes.

 

With Fei Long tucked safely in his arms,wearing Asami 's coat.Asami carried HIS omega to the get away car waiting for them outside.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Licking their wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by fanfic3112

The first thing did when he returned Fei Long home was to bathe him,he wanted to wash away Yantsui's scent off of his omega's skin. Asami wished he could bring back the bastard back to life and kill him all over again when he saw the bruises on Fei Long's pale thighs.

 

He felt how much Fei Long was trembling with suppressed emotions.He carried Fei Long to bed and tucked him in,he made him drink the pain pills the doctor gave him.

 

He was going to check on Akihito and the children but the hand on his arm stopped him. He didn't need Fei Long to say anything,he just got on the bed and spooned the fragile omega. 

He petted his hair and kissed his head,Fei Long fell asleep holding on to Asami tightly.

 

Akihito didn't know how to comfort Fei Long,he didn't know what to say to him.It didn't help that a dark part of his mind thought that it was karma.He hated himself for thinking that way,no one deserved to be raped!.

This whole situation was taking a toll on them all.Akihito was becoming snappy because he was depraved sleep due to unwanted flashbacks. His lingering feelings of resentment were festering. 

Asami was getting more dominating and overprotective of his mates.He was getting frustrated because he was powerless to do anything to help his apathetic omega and bitter beta.

Fei Long was...well Fei Long was ice cold. He was emotionless,it was the lack of life in his eyes that scared and concerned Asami and Akihito. He was becoming more ruthless in his dealing with enemies,he gutted an assassin and dismembered him just last month.

He barely tolerated their touch and he was withdrawing from their relationship. The only time that he was warmer and softer was when he was with the boys. 

 

He started talking about seeing Tao and checking out how his uncle was running things in China.Asami refused,he told Fei that he could visit but he couldn't take the boys with him.

 

Asami knew that if he let Fei Long leave ,he wouldn't return and he was never going to let that happen.He was going to fight for them even against Fei Long himself.He wont let his family break apart without a fight.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated Asami.

Asami didn't know how it started but Fei Long and Akihito were fighting,he knew it was a long time coming but he wasn't prepared for the way they went at each other like enemies. 

 

Words were said and by the end of it all ,Asami was tired and frustrated. He told Kei to keep the twins for the night.

 

He tried getting them to talk,to make peace but his lovers were stubborn. 

"I know how difficult it is but we have to move on."

 

"It's easy for you to say you bastard! You stole my virginity!He drugged and raped me!" Akihito shouted and pointed fingers.

 

"I didn't hurt you,you enjoyed every minute of it.You wanted me ,that's why you stayed and fucked me like a horny dog since I came here!" Fei Long spat the words.

 

"Shut up! I am sick and tired of this.You are going to work out your issues!.You will learn to live with each other peacefully because I won't let my boys be raised in a mad house ,and don't think for a second I will let either of you leave or break this bond!.I will kill you both first before I let either of you to walk away from me again!." Asami was terrifying,he was flashing his alpha eyes and his voice in a no nonsense commanding way. 

 

"You have no right to..."

"How dare you try to ..."

Both Fei Long and Akihito were cut of by the growling of their alpha.

 

" I will kill you both first before I lose you.You bare my marks on your skin but I bare yours on my soul.I won't tolerate anymore of this."Asami said in a dark and almost silent voice before he left his mates in a state of mixed emotions.

Asami didn't see a future where by he lived without his mates.They were too damned linked together that them leaving will be practicality suicide,he needed them just like he knew that they needed him!He wasn't going to let the past ruin what they had together.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Youth Day to all the South Africans everywhere. 
> 
> Happy Father's Day to those who still have their fathers around.

Asami came back to the room 15 minutes after his outburst.His wet hair showed that he had taken a shower ,he poured himself a drink.

Akihito was sitting by the kitchen counter and Fei Long was on the couch.Asami chose to look outside in the night sky. 

"I killed my father."

Fei Long and Akihito whipped their heads around,looking at Asami with shocked confusion. The alpha just drank his alcohol still not looking at them.

"My father was a monster,the great Iyoshi Asami was nothing but a savage of a man.He and my mother weren't mates like us.I guess I should start at the beginning. "

The two other men wanted to say something but they kept quite because it was the first time Asami would show them a glimpse of his past to them.They were too greedy for that information to risk asking questions that might cause Asami to shut down.

"Asami Iyoshi was mated to Yamoto Akisa.They were a perfect pair,both ruthless and ambitious. They led their yakuza with an iron fist ,things were great between them so great that they wanted an heir to make it more perfect.

But Akisa was burren,Iyoshi then decided to make an heir another way.He kidnapped his rival's man's 18 years  
old daughter.Shiori Hinata was a medical student when he kidnapped her,she was a way to hurt his rival and a fertile enough omega to get an heir out of."

The two other men gasped at the implication of his words .

"She did get pregnant easily but she lost it during a beating at a jealous Akisa's hands.She had provoked Akisa for that reason,Iyoshi was quite upset about it and raped her again but this time he isolated her.I was born.

Instead of just killing her after she outlived her usefulness. He kept her around and made sure she didn't excape,he had grown fond of her.He would give her to his most loyal partners to use as reward.

Hinata did love me as much as she could.I cherished her and that caused her pain because Akisa was jealous of our bond.Iyoshi hated that she loved me and not him,he would beat me up bloody and warn me away."

Asami took another swing of his drink .Akihito was crying at his story even Fei Long's jaw was clenched.

"I got close to one of my father's boy servants.Together we planned our excape.He was suppost to be going to meeting that night,Kei and I sneaked in to Hinata's rooms.She had just been raped and beaten again,we managed to got in to one of the cars with her.We were almost out when he returned. 

I told Kei to keep on driving. Smashed into the gate and kept on driving,they started firing shots at us.I can still remember her piercing scream when a bullet hit her.I kept pressing on the wound trying to keep her alive.We were at Shiori's premises when he came to see what was wrong. I begged him to save her,Hinata just told him that I was her son and made him promise to look after me.

She died with her blood all over me."

Akihito went to Asami and hugged him.Fei Long took a breath before standing up and joining in the embrace.He knew that it took alot for Asami to be that open and vulnerable to them. The men just embraced for now.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead.

Ryuichi told them all about training with his mother's side of the family until he was strong enough to kill his father.The older man was raw and he wanted comfort from his lovers.

 

Though Fei Long wasn't ready to sleep with his lovers,he wanted to share in the moment with them.He sat on the recliner chair on the corner of the room and watched as Ryuichi took Akihito over and over again.The omega was aroused by the show the two were putting on,he felt himself blush when Asami watched him with his hooded eyes as he pounded into Akihito.

 

"Touch yourself " Asami commanded.

 

Fei Long took hold of his weeping memeber .

 

"Spread your legs ,I want to see."Asami said as he caressed Akihito's thigh with his hand.

 

Fei Long showed himself off at his lover,letting Asami see how hard he was for him.

 

"Suck on your fingers,make the real wet."

 

Fei Long took his long fingers in his mouth and sucked on them like a good boy he was.

 

"Enough!.Rub your tits for me."

 

Fei Long moaned as he did as commanded.His tits were hard like pebbles when he touched them.

 

Asami turned Akihito,making him get on all fours.He wanted his youngest lover to also see Fei Long. 

 

"Put some lube on your fingers and prepare yourself."

 

Fei Long took out the lube from the box and used his fingers to warm it up before he started preparing himself.Fei Long heard Akihito gasp when he pushed a finger inside of himself.

 

Akihito was so hard that it hurt.He was aroused by the picture Fei Long made with his legs spread like that ,he couldn't help but gasp when Asami entered him to the hilt ,at the same time Fei Long breached himself with his long finger.

 

"Add another finger and recline more so that you can spread your legs wider."

 

Fei Long was practically laying across the chair.He moaned as he watched his lovers ,watching him.

 

"Add another finger ,I want you to be almost full as if I am the one taking you."Asami said as he thrusted in and out of his kitten.

 

Fei Long gasped and moaned loud when he hit his prostate. 

 

"Stroke your cock for me,my sweet omega."

 

Fei Long groaned in pleasure as he did as he was told. 

 

"Faster.Open your eyes and look at me!." Asami was now pumping Akihito's cock.

 

Fei Long watched as Akihito lost himself in Asami.

 

"Come."

 

It was like a trigger word,Akihito came first and his blissful face and sounds made Fei Long as come.Asami thrusted a few more times before he too came.

 

Asami made space for Fei Long on the bed and carried his omega to bed with them.The three men didn't bother getting up to clean up before sleeping.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead.

Ryuichi told them all about training with his mother's side of the family until he was strong enough to kill his father.The older man was raw and he wanted comfort from his lovers.

 

Though Fei Long wasn't ready to sleep with his lovers,he wanted to share in the moment with them.He sat on the recliner chair on the corner of the room and watched as Ryuichi took Akihito over and over again.The omega was aroused by the show the two were putting on,he felt himself blush when Asami watched him with his hooded eyes as he pounded into Akihito.

 

"Touch yourself " Asami commanded.

 

Fei Long took hold of his weeping member .

 

"Spread your legs ,I want to see."Asami said as he caressed Akihito's thigh with his hand.

 

Fei Long showed himself off at his lover,letting Asami see how hard he was for him.

 

"Suck on your fingers,make the real wet."

 

Fei Long took his long fingers in his mouth and sucked on them like a good boy he was.

 

"Enough!.Rub your tits for me."

 

Fei Long moaned as he did as commanded.His tits were hard like pebbles when he touched them.

 

Asami turned Akihito,making him get on all fours.He wanted his youngest lover to also see Fei Long. 

 

"Put some lube on your fingers and prepare yourself."

 

Fei Long took out the lube from the box and used his fingers to warm it up before he started preparing himself.Fei Long heard Akihito gasp when he pushed a finger inside of himself.

 

Akihito was so hard that it hurt.He was aroused by the picture Fei Long made with his legs spread like that ,he couldn't help but gasp when Asami entered him to the hilt ,at the same time Fei Long breached himself with his long finger.

 

"Add another finger and recline more so that you can spread your legs wider."

 

Fei Long was practically laying across the chair.He moaned as he watched his lovers ,watching him.

 

"Add another finger ,I want you to be almost full as if I am the one taking you."Asami said as he thrusted in and out of his kitten.

 

Fei Long gasped and moaned loud when he hit his prostate. 

 

"Stroke your cock for me,my sweet omega."

 

Fei Long groaned in pleasure as he did as he was told. 

 

"Faster.Open your eyes and look at me!." Asami was now pumping Akihito's cock.

 

Fei Long watched as Akihito lost himself in Asami.

 

"Come."

 

It was like a trigger word,Akihito came first and his blissful face and sounds made Fei Long as come.Asami thrusted a few more times before he too came.

 

Asami made space for Fei Long on the bed and carried his omega to bed with them.The three men didn't bother getting up to clean up before sleeping.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another layer

Fei Long was washing his face after he finished puking.He looked at himself in the mirrior and his eyes wandered down to his stomach,he couldn't bury his head in the sand anymore.

 

He sat down on the toilet and turned the pregnancy test upright.Positive,the word was mocking him.He hasn't slept with neither of his lovers since his kidnapping. It was a strong possibility that the baby ,he was carrying could be Yantsui's. 

 

It would be so easy to just call his doctor and have him get rid of it.The only thing that stopped him was the uncertainty and his omega instincts were also flaring up.He was already getting more protective of it by the minute .

 

The trio were having lunch when Fei Long broke the news to them.Akihito's eyes were wide open and his mouth gaping while Asami's jaw was clenched and his golden eyes boring into him.

 

"Get rid of it."

"Bastard!,You can't tell him that!" Akihito shouted. 

"I can't."

"Do you need me to get a decreed doctor to do it?"

"No,I am keeping it. "

"Fei Long,you can't be serious about raising Yantsui's spawn."

 

"It's mine Asami.I won't let you force me to get rid of my baby.I don't expect you to raise it with me ,I will go back home to raise my children."

"You aren't taking my sons to China!"

"What do you expect me to do!?".Fei Long yelled at the alpha.

"I expect you to stay with me,I expect you stay with us Fei Long. "

 

Asami has gotten of his chair and was now standing face to face with Liu Fei Long. He cupped the omega's cheek and looked at him with a pleading expression.

 

"I won't have an abortion,I love you Asami, please don't make me choose between my mates and my child."

 

Fei Long knew it was a risk to put himself in such a vulnerable position by telling Asami of his true feelings for him.For his children he would use all the tools he had,no matter how it might turn out for him.

 

Asami had waited years for his omega to say those three words.To finally say that he loved him,he just didn't expect to hear them while his mate was begging him to let him keep his rapists baby.

 

Was this how Hinata's lover and father felt when she asked them to accept Ryuichi?,the parallels between his own mother and mate were making him uncomfortable.

 

He couldn't say that he would love the baby but he wasn't going to allow it to come between him and his family.Asami agreed to just let Fei Long do as he pleased and secretly hoped that when it was born Fei Long would put it up for adoption.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

It was late in the evening when Fei Long went into labour.He and Asami had gotten into an argument about the baby,with the due date drawing closer,the alpha had started making noises about putting the baby up for adoption if it was Yantsui. 

 

Ahikito had given up meditating between the two crime lords.He had decided to declare himself neutral from the whole thing,telling the two that he would stand by Fei Long's decision after they got the DNA results.

 

He didn't know what started the latest argument,it had got so heated that Fei Long threw a vase at Asami's head,it was just luck that Asami was quick on his feet and dodge it.

 

He was gearing up to continue when Fei Long let out a startled cry of pain.The Chinese dropped the glass he had been ready to throw at Asami and put his hands on his stomach.

They all watched as Fei Long's waters broke,Asami carried the omega to the car while Akihito was running behind them with a phone stuck on his ear as he called ahead to the private hospital.

 

The two of them refused to be parted with their pregnant mate and chose to stay in the delivery room.Akihito watched as Asami kept hold of Fei Long's hand as he screamed.

 

Asami was alternating between threatening Fei Long and telling him sweet nothings to motivate him to push harder. 

 

It was 15 minutes later that they heared a cry.The nurses took the baby away to clean it up,they returned with a cleaned baby wrapped in a blanket.

 

"Congratulations,it is a beautiful omegan girl." Said the doctor.

 

The three men fell in love with the baby,she was a precious thing with her chubby cheeks and wispy blond hair. 

"What is her name?"

 

"Hinata Asahi Liu Takaba Asami"

 

Akihito was tearing up when he heard Fei Long name their daughter. Asami gave him half a hug and kissed Fei Long's head and the baby's forehead as well.

They were a family.The six of them were a family and Asami would protect them with his life.


End file.
